Scodonius
Scodonius was an Agori of the Water Tribe and co-pilot of the Kaxium V3. History Early Life Similarly to all other members of his species, Scodonius began his life on Spherus Magna roughly 150,000 years ago. Hailing from the western regions of Aqua Magna. By the time of the Core War, Scodonius came to participate in the combat sparingly, putting his knowledge to use as a mechanic on behalf of the Water Tribe. As such, Scodonius spent the earliest years of his career defending the Water Tribe capital and providing occasional auxiliary support for Tarix's forces. With Energized Protodermis reserves in the planet's core losing stability as a symptom of increased mining activity and depletion of natural reserves, a planet-wide shockwave known as The Shattering was known to have been triggered, causing planetary fragmentation and propelling to large chunks of the planet away from the surface. Participating in a battle in the central belt of Spherus Magna, Scodonius was among the multitude of combatants who would become trapped on Bara Magna and was cut off from his homeland in the Aqua Magna region. Bara Magna Devastated by the apparent loss of the Elemental Lords as well as a majority of his comrades, Scodonius was one of several Core War combatants who appealed for an end to the conflict in the midst of such destruction. With Certavus, Tarix, and Vastus negotiating a truce between the remaining Water, Ice, Jungle, and Fire tribes, Scodonius became an advocate of the Agori Social System. With Tarix later establishing the Glatorian Creed, the denizens of Bara Magna recognized a collective unifying movement revolving around Glatorian arena matches so as not to risk armed conflict over the few resources available for each tribe. Taking residence in the city of Tajun unknowingly built from the wreckage of the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, Scodonius was known to have established himself as a pilot, participating in arena matches in the vehicle division alongside Kirbraz. Salvaging a Kaxium from the ruins of the Wastelands, the pair were able to restore the vehicle and pilot it in combat on behalf of the Water Tribe. The vehicle came to be known as the Kaxium V3 and would become a formidable staple of Water Tribe vehicle matches. In the months after the Skrall migrated south and reclaimed Roxtus, the Rock Tribe began challenging their neighboring tribes for any supplies and resources that were uncovered, putting forward Skrall warriors into arena matches and outclassing a number of younger Glatorian. With the Rock Tribe expanding aggressively and poised for conquest, Scodonius and his fellow Water Tribe members struggled after the Glatorian were dealt a string of defeats. Scodonius was notably tasked with preparing Atero Arena in anticipation of the Great Tournament, alongside Tarduk, Crotesius, Kyry and Kirbold. Completing his task, Scodonius was approached by Tarduk and Crotesius, who had found a metal tablet depicting the Red Star in a nearby sand dune. Convinced that his find was connected to the forgotten history of the Agori, Tarduk proposed a northward expedition, though Scodonius did not share his interest and turned the offer down, siting his commitment to the Great Tournament as an excuse. Several months later, Scodonius journeyed to Atero Arena to participate in the Great Tournament, intent on witnessing Tarix once again earning the title as the reigning champion from the previous year. With a marked Skrall absence causing concern amongst the Agori community, Scodonius was one of many Agori competitors caught off-guard when a Skrall strike force stormed the city, disrupting the first match between Tarix and Strakk. Called to arms, the Glatorian combatants attempted to drive off the invading Skrall only to find themselves overwhelmed. Beating a hasty retreat escorted by Tarix and Kiina, Scodonius and a number of Agori spectators were escorted to safety. Regrouping with his allies, Scodonius witnessed Tarix publicly pledge to defeat the Skrall before a number of Glatorian and Agori survivors, though he personally entertained no thoughts of supporting the Prime Glatorian in this endeavor. Arrival of Mata Nui With the Glatorian uniting to thwart a Bone Hunter assault on Vulcanus, Scodonius remained in Tajun for some time, practicing arena combat with Kirbraz and eventually having a practice match against Crotesius. Having made several adjustments to the Kaxium V3, Scodonius and Kirbraz were able to gain the upper hand over Crotesius by splitting the Kaxium in two, each piloting a sidecar and launching independent assaults. Discussing the mounting Rock Tribe aggression, the three Agori were ambushed by a Skrall battalion. Forced to beat a retreat, Scodonius and Kirbraz escaped in the Kaxium V3, returning to Tajun to find it had been assaulted by Skrall and Bone Hunters in their absence. Scodonius thus traveled to Tesara, Ackar and Kiina were proposing a counterattack on Roxtus in the hopes of driving both the Skrall and Bone Hunters from Bara Magna. Winning over the support of the Glatorian and Agori spectators, the Glatorian revealed Mata Nui, a mysterious traveler believed to be the exiled pilot of the Great Spirit Robot, to the Agori. The following morning, word reached the Glatorian that Berix and Kiina had been abducted by Bone Hunter spies during the night. Summoned to Roxtus for a confrontation with Tuma, Mata Nui set off alone, entrusting Ackar to lead the Glatorian in their efforts to piece together the settlements of Bara Magna. Having mustered support from the Tribes of Bara Magna, Scodonius would later join a united fighting force of Agori and Glatorian as they raided Roxtus, intent on reclaiming the structural components of the Prototype Matoran Universe buried beneath the city, arriving in time to reinforce Berix, Kiina and Mata Nui as the Skrall turned on them. Bulldozing over the enemy forces with their numbers, the unified Agori and Glatorian movement eventually won the day, suffering minimal losses and winning a decisive victory, driving the Skrall out into the Wastelands. Shortly afterwards, Scodonius then assisted in the construction of the single, unified city. After the villages were united as per Mata Nui's specifications, Scodonius, like the rest of the Agori, took up residence in the Mega-Village for a short period of time amidst rumors of an impending battle. Later, when Mata Nui returned from his journey to the north, Scodonius and his fellow tribesmen were forced to vacate the structure so as to power up the Prototype Great Spirit Robot and engage the hostile Matoran Universe, which had become visible in the upper atmosphere of Bara Magna. As the two robots engaged in a confrontation, Scodonius assisted the inhabitants of Bara Magna in debilitating the Matoran Universe, enjoying limited success. Aware of their presence, however, Makuta Teridax took the opportunity to release legions of Rahkshi onto the planet's surface. Fighting alongside Kirbraz in the Kaxium V3 for the duration of the conflict, Scodonius was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi forces. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Scodonius had come to develop a reputation for himself, often boasting about his achievements in the arena and fancying himself an accomplished combatant. On occasion, he would attempt to overshadow his partner, Kirbraz, in the arena, a practice that would occasionally cost the Water Tribe. As a member of the Agori species, Scodonius was completely organic with some mechanical implants. As such, he did not possess any elemental affiliations or the ability to use a Kanohi mask. Forms Appearances *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' Category:Agori Category:Water Tribe Category:Bara Magna